The present invention relates to a banknote handling device that handles various transactions including deposits and withdrawals of banknotes.
Banknote handling devices are used in various financial institutions to receive and give banknotes from and to customers. A proposed banknote handling device carries out counterfeit detection to determine each banknote received for a transaction as genuine or as counterfeit and prints out a result of the counterfeit detection of the banknotes used for the transaction while returning the banknotes determined as counterfeit to the customer (see JP53-83686A). When banknotes received from a customer for a transaction include a preset or greater number of banknotes determined as counterfeit, another proposed banknote handling device takes all the received banknotes in a banknote storage box, as well as a passbook and a card used for the transaction (see JP2001-143120A).